


Wherever I Roam

by tirsynni



Series: Once Was Lost [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Slight Sidlink, self-indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: Worn and weary, Link goes to Zora's Domain for solace. Prince Sidon provides all of the comfort he hoped for and more.





	Wherever I Roam

**Author's Note:**

> Resumed playing Breath of the Wild and it jumpstarted some marathon fic-writing, especially since I told myself I had to write something every time I played. All of these h/c fics are inspired by the sheer hell I put Link through.

The Yiga were gaining new tricks.

Bruised, bloodied, and frustrated, Link limped away from Ne’ez Yohma Shrine and into Zora’s Domain. The cool, damp air did nothing to help the ache in his bones, but he rarely came here for physical healing. 

By the will of the Goddesses, Bazz stood beyond the stairs leading to the Shrine. It looked like he was talking to someone, but Mipha’s statue hid whom. Link sighed and for a moment was content to watch him. Or perhaps it was the exhaustion weighing on him like waterlogged clothes which kept him from moving. It didn’t matter. Even though his memories of the Zora were still sparse, the longer he was around Bazz, the more comfort he drew, as if his heart remembered even if his mind didn’t.

Sometimes, he thought he remembered things but he was never sure. It felt like his mind filled in the gaps with real  _ and _ false memories: anything to fill the blankness. Still, looking at Bazz with his straight posture and his chin proudly raised, Link was all right with it. Bazz and the others were helping him form new memories.

As if feeling Link’s gaze on him, Bazz turned around. Link leaned on the Master Sword, letting it support his weight. A terrible use for a legendary weapon, but he had also used it before to cut grass when he was desperate for elixir components. Link met Bazz’s eyes and threw his hand up in a semblance of a wave. 

There was no smile of greeting. Horror flooded Bazz’s features, and Link grimaced. Perhaps he should have stopped at a stable and cleaned up first, but he had been too tired to think clearly. 

Then Bazz’s companion looked at Link around Mipha’s statue and yes: Link realized he should have cleaned up first. Bazz’s expression was  _ nothing _ compared to Prince Sidon’s.

“Link!” Sidon gasped. Link cringed when the prince almost ran over Bazz in his haste to get to Link. Bazz didn’t flinch, running at his prince’s heels. 

_ You never think, Link _ , Zelda whispered. Link blinked, and the voice was gone. Was it another memory or --

Sidon bounded to the Shrine’s steps and dropped to one knee to be closer to Link’s level. His hands roamed inches from Link’s battered skin, as if he was frightened to touch.  _ Fear _ twisted his face. “Captain Bazz, go --”

Link reached out and gently covered Sidon’s mouth with his hand. Sidon started and Link attempted to soothe him with a small smile. Leaning against the Master Sword wasn’t helping matters, so he made himself straighten and put the sword back in its sheath. “I’m all right,” he said quietly.

His tongue always felt odd in his mouth when he spoke, and his lips struggled to smoothly wrap around words. He didn’t know if it was due to the Shrine of Resurrection or connected to his apparent silence before he fell in battle. It was worth it, as tension eased from Sidon’s shoulders, even if he didn’t stop frowning.

“My friend,” Sidon said slowly, “you are bleeding. From your head.”

Really? Link raised a hand and touched his forehead. When he pulled his fingers away, they came back red. That actually explained a couple things.

“Master Link,” Bazz said. Link could barely see him behind Sidon. “Please, let me fetch a healer. It would be --”

But still Link shook his head. He still felt exhausted, but now guilt eased in. He had been selfish. He was so eager for comfort that he didn’t think about the distress his wounds would cause. “I’m fine,” he repeated. He let go of Sidon’s mouth and regretted that impetuous act, too. This was a mistake. “I’m all right. I just need sleep.”

And a bath. The Yiga warrior’s attack left him covered in dirt and shredded grass, as well as blood: his and the warrior’s. 

As he pulled down his hand, Sidon quickly snatched it up in both of his. “Of course, my friend! Of course! Captain Bazz, my apologies for distracting you from your duties. I will ensure Link has somewhere he can rest and recover.”

Sidon’s hands dwarfed his, and Link couldn’t help but find comfort in that, too. He wanted to lean forward, rest his head against Sidon’s chest, but he feared that if he did that, Sidon would truly panic.

And then Bazz did something he didn’t expect: he  _ laughed _ .

Both Sidon and Link stopped and shifted toward him, confused. The Zora Knight’s laughter quieted into chuckles and he shook his head. “I expect those are mere scratches to you, aren’t they, Master Link? I wonder what the other guy looks like.”

This smile felt more genuine than the others and far more ruthless. He had no patience for the Yiga. Traitors to all of Hyrule, and one of his few memories featured them attacking Princess Zelda. Also, they had been led by an absolute idiot.

“Don’t worry about our Link, your highness.” Bazz grinned at Link, and a knot loosened in Link’s chest. “There isn’t a monster alive capable of dropping Link.”

_ Except a Guardian _ , Link thought, but he planned on never sharing that thought. He planned on taking the details of that failure to his grave.

Sidon relaxed further. Link wanted to kiss Bazz. “You are right, Captain Bazz.” He flashed Link a smile which never failed to warm the cold, aching parts of him. “But even great warriors need their rest.” His eyes flicked to Link’s forehead. Now that Link knew about it, he could feel the blood drying on his eyebrow. “I believe Link and I can manage it from here.”

Link hid a sigh of relief. His scars proved too distracting for some healers. Possibly the worst thing about his scars was that he only recalled obtaining two of the old ones: the one Princess Zelda helped heal and the one which killed him.

“Thank you,” he murmured. The words dragged in his throat. How stupid that fighting a Lynel was easier than talking.

“Don’t forget to say goodbye before you leave this time, Master Link,” Bazz called. Link waved at him as Bazz walked back the way he came, leaving him alone with Sidon.

To his surprise, Sidon didn’t sweep away immediately or start fussing over his wounds. Instead, Sidon stared at him with large, solemn eyes. Under his stare, Link became more aware of each bruise and wound marring him, every tear in his clothes, every drop of blood staining the fabric. He struggled not to shift under Sidon’s stare.

“Just because you can afford to be so reckless, my friend,” Sidon said quietly, so quietly that Link had to strain to hear him, his mouth barely moving, “doesn’t mean you  _ should _ . There are those who love you and worry about you.”

Link burned bright red and dropped his eyes. His gaze settled on his hand, still trapped in both of Sidon’s. Just beyond Sidon’s grip, there was a large scar on his wrist he didn’t remember obtaining.

Then Sidon cleared his throat and jumped to his feet. “But we’ve delayed long enough! Come, come! I have room in my quarters and a large bath. You can clean your wounds and rest there.”

Every word of protest died under Sidon’s bright beam. Sidon released his hands, only to settle a large hand lightly on Link’s shoulder. Before Link could figure out a way to explain the inn was fine -- or even a large enough expanse of floor, really -- Sidon was ushering him toward the stairs.

“My apologies for lacking my sister’s skills, but my quarters are stocked with elixirs and I can request a Hylian-appropriate meal to be sent. Please forgive my boldness, but I made sure that had Hylian-friendly elixirs on hand. As Captain Bazz stated, you are more than capable of taking care of yourself and I hope that you do not see this as…”

Sidon rambled on, voice excited and free hand waving, and Link let his words blur together so Sidon’s voice and tone swept over him like a warm, gentle stream. Coming here in his state was selfish, but he couldn’t think of anyone in all of Hyrule so enthusiastic to see him or so eager to provide care. He lost so many memories, but these new memories of Sidon’s strength and caring offered him comfort in even the darkest corners of the land.

As they walked, Sidon’s hand slid down to wrap around Link’s bicep. When Link first met Sidon, standing tall in the rain, he expected the Zora’s skin to be cold, but his touch was always warm. Link’s muscles ached from using a claymore to kill the Yiga, but Sidon’s touch helped.

“I hope that one day you will tell me all these tales, my friend,” Sidon continued enthusiastically, and Link blinked. At some point they had left the common areas to a wing which looked vaguely familiar. Link shook his head. How long had he been dozing off?

Sidon’s stream of words quieted, even if he didn’t stop moving. He glance at Link, worry darkening his eyes, and Link managed a small smile. How strange that Sidon knew that he went against a Lynel (even if he didn’t think that Sidon realized that Link killed the Lynel) and Sidon went with him against Vah Ruta, yet he feared for him in the field. 

He would share some of his tales. Some. As soon as he figured out which ones wouldn’t caused Sidon to panic again.

“Link? My friend? We’re here.”

Ah. Link blinked and they were in a large, crystalline room with a pool of water in the middle. The water rippled, clear and blue, and Link wasn’t sure if it naturally moved or if it was connected to pipes. Regardless, he sighed and headed for it. He was familiar with the feel of blood drying on his skin, but that didn’t mean he liked it. 

Except Sidon’s hand on his arm stopped him. Link looked up at him and frowned. The worry hadn’t faded from his face, but he still smiled for Link, if less bright than usual. “My dearest friend, would you mind if I assisted you? You, ah. It seemed like you were falling asleep on the walk here. You are great at many things, and I have never seen a warrior with your skill, but…” He seemed to shrink on himself, as if embarrassed. “I do not think Hylians can sleep in water.”

Before Link could respond, a memory flashed, clear and fierce as lightning. This was no memory of a hundred years ago. This wasn’t a memory lost.

Surrounded by water, feeling it drain around him. Stale air stirring over his skin, chilling him. The feel of goosebumps rising and the realization that he only wore shorts. A voice whispering for him to wake up. 

He called himself Link for days before it felt like his name.

“Link? My friend?” Now Sidon gripped both arms and he knelt before Link again. “I have the utmost faith in your abilities, but I believe a healer would be a wise choice. Head wounds are dangerous things and Hylians are quite fragile --”

Sidon’s voice rose higher with each word, terror foreign on his features. What was wrong with him?

“I’m all right,” Link said quietly. “Just tired.” Not quite a lie. He was exhausted. Worn to the bone by battle and memories and fear. Of wandering through empty fields and being attacked by Yiga. Of clearing an area of enemies, only for them to rise with the next Blood Moon.

And he was also tired of letting down his friends. He shouldn’t have come here.

Then Sidon released his arms and then pulled him into a hug. Sidon was huge, Link always knew this, but pressed against him like this, Sidon was massive. Massive and warm and  _ comforting _ , and Link yielded and leaned into him, pressing his cheek against Sidon’s chest. He was probably getting blood and dirt all over Sidon, but he didn’t think Sidon cared.

“I’m sorry for fretting over you, Link,” Sidon said quietly. His chest shuddered under Link’s cheek. “I know you are a great warrior. You are strong and clever and one of the greatest warriors I have ever seen.” He fell silent, and his arms tightened around Link. “Mipha...my sister. I still don’t know how much you remember about her, but she was strong and clever and a great warrior, too. Please, please, don’t take unnecessary chances. I do not...I do not wish to lose you like I lost her.”

Link’s eyes burned. He turned to bury his face against Sidon and he  _ didn’t  _ remember but he remembered enough and every time he fell in battle, every time Mipha’s Grace shone around him, he saw her face and heard her voice and something inside him remembered even if the rest of him didn’t.

This was a mistake. He never should have come here. He was only --

“Thank you.” Sidon pressed his cheek against Link’s hair. “Thank you for coming here. When Mipha fell… I could do nothing. I wasn’t a warrior. I wasn’t a healer. All we could do was grieve. So…  _ Thank you _ , Link. Thank you for letting me help you like I couldn’t help her.”

Link’s breath caught in his throat. Tears slid down his cheeks. If Sidon felt them, he said nothing about it.

“Thank you, my friend,” Sidon continued softly. “I am sure you have no idea what this means to me. Thank you for letting us help you.”

Link sniffled and didn’t dare look up. How strange that this wasn’t the comfort he came for, but…

Well. Somehow, impossibly, Sidon always managed to comfort him, anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find Sidlink, Revalink, and just plain Link over on my [tumblr](https://tirsynni.tumblr.com/). :)


End file.
